


A birthday for two

by QuiteTheClown



Category: One Piece
Genre: Buddies, Happy birthday my lovely boys, No Romance, Shared Birthday, i dont ship them but i love their friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteTheClown/pseuds/QuiteTheClown
Summary: The red-haired pirates set sail to Kuraigana  island, party time!Happy birthday Mihawk and Shanks  : )
Relationships: Akagami kaizoku & mihawk, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Dracule Mihawk
Kudos: 7





	A birthday for two

**Author's Note:**

> Like I stated in the tags, I don't ship these two, but I love their friendship so I just had to write a little somethin' somethin' for their shared birthday :)

“Hawk-eyes~” A cheery voice called through the empty halls of the fallen castle of Shikkearu kingdom. Or rather, the home of Dracule Mihawk. 

“What are you doing here, Akagami?” Mihawk asked, coming up from behind the intruder. “Aha! There you are hawk-eyes.” Shanks says, spinning around on his heel. He had a wide grin on his face as he spoke. “Don’t you know what today is hawkie?” 

“Of course I do, it’s our birthday.” He says in a nonchalant tone. The red head’s grin somehow grows wider. “And that means we have to have a party Mihawk!” The red head says in a jovial tone. 

Mihawk rolls his golden eyes. “I assume you brought sake, no?” He says with the faintest smirk gracing his otherwise stoic features. From somewhere around the corner whooping is heard, and Mihawk turns to see a man, with sandy blond dreads and dark skin. Yasopp he recognizes him as. 

“Captain does this mean we can have the party now?” Yasopp says, clearly excited. Shanks looks at Mihawk for confirmation and the dark-haired man simply nods. 

The two cheer loudly and once again Mihawk rolls his eyes. “I’ll tell the others captain!” Yasopp shouts as he runs back the way he came. 

About half an hour later, a different red hair pirate comes to retrieve the two men, who had been trading stories of their life since they last met. This one was quite tall, though about five or six centimeters taller than Mihawk himself. His name slipped Mihawk’s mind, though they had met many times before. 

“Captain. The crew is done setting up, you can come down now.” He said in a rough voice with a smirk accompanying it. “Ah! Alright Benn, we will be right down.” Shanks flashed him a smile of his own and the man – ‘Benn’ as he had been called- walked off into the dark corridors of Mihawk’s home. 

“Alright hawk eyes, looks like we have to continue this conversation on my ship.” Shanks says, holding out his lone arm to pull the other up. Mihawk took his hand and rose to his feet. The red head slung his arm around his neck and together the two walked out to the docks. 

Once the two reached the ornate ship, they were welcomed with cheers and over all sounds of joy. It wasn’t often that Mihawk was greeted as such so he just silently followed Shanks up the gangplank, somehow accumulating a glass of what looked like wine along the way. 

Mihawk was led to a large table, which its size was understandable seeing as there was a three-tiered cake in the center. It had lavender colored frosting with a white band around the second tier, accompanied by tyrian purple flowers along the base of the first and second layer. On all levels there were red candles. 

“Happy birthday hawk eyes.” Shanks said with a smile. The red-haired man handed him a box, its wrapping paper adorning a pattern of swords. Upon closer inspection he realized the swords were Yoru, his own sword. 

“You like the wrapping? I had it custom made!” Shanks said giddily. Mihawk simply nodded, before unwrapping the paper. Being careful not to tear it, be managed to free the box underneath. He folded up the paper neatly and set it aside. Opening the box, his eyes widen slightly. Like seriously if you weren’t within 3 feet of him like shanks was, you wouldn’t notice, that’s how little the pale lids moved. There in the box was a simple cross necklace that looked normal, but mihawk knew it well enough to know that it doubled as a dagger. Though he thought he lost it? 

“Really akagami? I thought I lost this. Did you take it from me?” He asked, looking up at said akagami. He shook his head in negative, lone arm raised in innocence. “I saw it in a shop a while back and figured you would want it back, that’s all.” He spoke. 

“Well thank you. Happy birthday akagami.” Mihawk said. 

Later, in the early hours of the morning, one could clearly see the one and only Dracule Mihawk pasted out with the rest of the red hair pirates.


End file.
